


Five kisses

by Serahne



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, They could all technically take place in the same universe, Where Komaeda and Hinata are working for FF but still lives on the Island with everyone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serahne/pseuds/Serahne
Summary: Each kiss is a story.





	Five kisses

_Beep… beep… beep… beep…_

The slow, regular noises coming from the machines were probably very comforting for everyone else, thought Hinata, his eyes lazily moving toward the computer indicating that Komaeda’s pulse was around 60 beats per minute. As it had been the day before and the day before that.

_Beep… beep… beep… beep…_

As it was, though, Hinata felt like he was being subjected to a kind of chinese water torture, where each beat stabbed him as surely as a knife. Whenever he spent too much time in the Pod Room, he always ended up wishing that these monitors would shut up once and for all, even if that meant letting the rest of their friends die. He never said anything about it to anyone else. He wasn’t sure Kuzuryu wouldn’t overreact and bare him from entering the room if he ever did.

_Beep… beep… beep… beep…_

“You look better” he said to Komaeda matter-of-factly, even if it was a lie. “By the time you wake up you’ll probably be entirely healed. I hope you’ll stop thinking that I can’t do anything by myself, then.”

Knowing Komaeda, that was unlikely.

“Owari woke up two days ago” he kept talking, to not hear the _beep_ anymore. “It’s the last one among… us. The survivors. She is okay. Her body will need a lot of work and training, but she has the spirit of a fighter. I wonder if Nidai or Pekoyama will be the same. Maybe not, since they died in the simulation but…”

He was rambling, and Komaeda didn’t care, his face pale and peaceful. He had too much captors and wires around his body to look like he was sleeping, but there was still something nice in seeing him like that. He looked better comatose than alive. It was not the first time that Hinata thought about how Komaeda was the only one among them who had really wanted to die.

“Well” Hinata said “Your opinions are shit, I hope you know that.”

Once again, that was unlikely. Without thinking, he ran one of his hands through Komaeda’s hair, tucking a few locks behind his ears. For one second, he imagined that the other was frowning under his touch, but the illusion was gone as soon as it appeared. Hinata sighed.

“I thought you were supposed to be lucky. You should have woken up before anyone of us. What do you want ? A kiss, like in the story ? I’m not surprised.”

He bent over until he was able to graze Komaeda’s lips with his owns. There was nothing, no reaction, beside the one caused by his breathing. Hinata pushed against the sleeping body, his lips asking, demanding, _begging_. He pushed so hard that soon it was not a kiss anymore, just Hinata being gross and feeling Komaeda’s teeth through his skin.

Nothing. Komaeda’s heartbeat didn’t pick up, he didn’t magically open his eyes, he didn’t kiss back in a subconscious reaction to what Hinata was doing. He just... stayed there. Taking it. Not feeling and not enjoying it it either.

When Hinata moved away from the other’s body, he wondered why he had this lump in the back of his throat. It was not supposed to be a sad moment. It was a stupid one.

“Just so you know” he said, and his hands were shaking while completed his daily check-up. “This was the worst first kiss, _ever_.”

Komaeda didn’t answer. The _beeps_ keep going. Hinata wishes they would stop.

 

*

 

It was a little ironic, when Hinata thought about it, that after spending his days near Komaeda’s pods hoping that he would wake up soon, he was now going at great length to avoid crossing path with him. There was just so much pressure put on this ‘first meeting’ thing. What was he even supposed to say to him ?

“Why not ‘ _hey, how are you ?_ ’” replied Kuzuryu when Hinata asked him the question. “You don’t have to go for the most original line in history ? Just go for the basic : _I’m glad you’re here, let’s talk later if you’re free_.”

And, well. Maybe Kuzuryu was right. Maybe Hinata just needed to go find Komaeda and make small talk with him, and maybe after a few awkward moments they would start talking, and maybe he would say something about Komaeda’s hand because this thing had to go. How was Hinata the only one who thought it had to go, by the way ?

“An advice” Kuzuryu said. “Keep the hand-business for the next time you see him. That might be a little too much for a first try.”

Alright, then. If Hinata was going to follow the Yakuza’s plan, then he would follow it thoroughly. That’s what he repeated himself when he noticed that Komaeda was still at the restaurant when he entered the room that day. Unlike the other times, where he had swiftly disappeared, he decided to be brave.

He could do it.

Hey, Komaeda almost _had_ to be nice to him now that he was full of talents. Right ?

Right.

He coughed, trying to get Komaeda’s attention. The white-haired boy turned toward him with a confused-quickly-replaced-by-happy expression. He walked through the room to get closer to Hinata - way _too close_ to him. How was he supposed to remember his small talk lines when Komaeda was so close that he could see all the little details in his visage that he had spent weeks memorizing when the other was in the coma ? There was this little scar on his left eyebrow - maybe he fell from his bike when he was a kid - a bunch of tiny freckles on his nose, too. He also noticed his mouth - pink and full and…

“Hinata ?” Komaeda said. “I’m glad to see you.”

Oh, right. Small talk. He opened his mouth, looking for something to say, but nothing came out, and he just stayed here, paralyzed, in front of an increasingly perplexed Komaeda. _How are you ?_ He remembered, thinking in the same heartbeat that the other boy was really cute when he bit his lips this way. _I’m glad to see you too_ , his helpful brain provided, when he was so much more enthralled by the pink, wet tongue of Komaeda sliding against his upper lip.

_Shit_ , he thought. And then he smashed his mouth against the other’s, in a painful clash of teeth.

To Komaeda’s credit, he barely needed a second to get on it, his hands pawing at Hinata’s shirt, his mouth eagerly opening against Hinata’s. Hinata was almost surprised by how into it the white-haired boy was, despite how violent the kiss was. He pulled on his hair, and Komaeda moaned - a sound that sent a shiver along Hinata’s spine. It was very good.

Not that Hinata had a lot to compare it to. But it was very good.

And that had nothing to do with small talk.

_Shit_. His brain reconnected and he freed Komaeda from his embrace - even if the other boy didn’t seem to want to leave it, and looked at his face : blurry eyes, half-open and wet lips, flushed cheeks… he looked like someone coming out of a makeout session alright.

“Ah ! Hinata…” He said, breathless.

“Uh, hi” He replied, not really sure where he was supposed to go from here.

_How are you doing ?_ was easier, in retrospective. Kuzuryu has been right. But Hinata could roll with it, right ? He smiled awkwardly to Komaeda, who didn’t seem to be ready to go back on earth right now. Despite himself, he felt a wave of affection for this boy he had been so afraid to face a few moments before.

“I’m glad to see you too, Komaeda.”

 

*

 

Komaeda wasn’t sure why he was so distracted this morning. He always tried to pay attention whenever Hinata was telling him about whatever progress was made by Future Foundation because… well, because he was genuinely interested for one thing, but also because he didn’t want Hinata to think he didn’t care and stop talking to him.

“This is amazing, Komaeda !” Hinata said, his eyes bright and so hopeful. “We are really making a change, here, you know ? All these people… we are helping them ! Twenty kids are going to find a home thanks to us.”

Hinata’s smile was so wide and positive that Komaeda wondered if he had ever seen it that way. The happiness radiating from him was so appealing, and he shamelessly lost himself in the contemplation of the other’s face.

Hinata was… well, very handsome with this smile. Komaeda wondered how long he would stay on Hinata’s lips. He wasn’t the kind to smile like that too often. Which was a shame because that was something that really made Komaeda want to…

Without thinking, he took Hinata’s chin between two of his - real - fingers, and turned his face so he could kiss him. It was clumsy and lame, and he landed on the corner of his mouth, but kissing this smile made him want to laugh in pure happiness too.

“Komaeda ? What are you doing ?” Hinata moved away. Not as fast as he could have, noted Komaeda.

He had lost this amazing smile, and Komaeda mourned it immediately. What an idiot he was.

“I’m… I’m sorry… I was listening to you, but your smile just…” And now Hinata was going to realize he was an idiot, too. “I’m sorry.”

Hinata blinked, then touched his lips at the exact place where Komaeda was a few seconds before.

“Don’t be. That was… that was…”

“Weird ?” Komaeda provided.

“I was about to say unexpected” The other replied. “Do… uh… do you want to talk about it ?”

It was Komaeda’s turn to be confused. He didn’t know what he expected. Hinata freaking out, maybe ? Telling him he was disgusting and that he didn’t want to see him again ?

“No ? I mean… if you want we can ?”

“Oh.” Hinata said.”Good. I want to, actually.”

“You do ?”

Hinata put down the report he has been previously reading, and smiled at Komaeda - it wasn’t the smile filled with joy and amazement from before, but it was still Hinata smiling at him, and Komaeda felt butterflies in his stomach.

“Yeah. I want to know what I did for you to kiss me like that. So I can do this again, later, you know ? Unless you aren’t okay with that ?”

Komaeda frowned.

“Okay with… ?”

“Kissing me.”

“Oh.”

“So, are you ?”

Komaeda really didn’t know what was happening right now. Had he been wrong to kiss Hinata ? He didn’t seem angry, he didn’t seem as happy as before either. One part of him wanted to be able to make Hinata smile the way he did just before, but he had no idea how he could do this. The other boy was still waiting for an answer Komaeda didn’t understand the question to, so he decided to rely on his luck.

“Yes.” He croaked.

That was apparently the right answer, for Hinata seemed very proud of himself. He still gave Komaeda a serious look before turning his attention back to the report.

“You better pay attention, this time.” He warned.

“I will.”

He tried very hard and didn’t succeed, but in his defense, a serious-Hinata was almost as attractive as a smiling-Hinata.

 

*

 

“I have to go” Hinata sighed against the other’s lips.

“Mm, I know.”

Komaeda didn’t do anything to move away from him, though. If anything, his whole demeanour turned even more assertive, as if he was trying to convince Hinata to stay here. As if Hinata needed to be _convinced_. If he could chose, he would spend the whole day in the little flat they shared, kissing the living life out of Komaeda. By his mouth. And wherever else he could kiss him, too.

“Togami is going to kill me.” He tried again.

“That’s a shame”

The white haired boy started to peck him all over his face, his mouth barely grazing the skin of his chin, of his cheeks, or even his nose, before it was gone. Hinata closed his eyes, melting against the other’s body who pushed him deeper into the couch. His hands grabbed Komaeda’s hair in a vain tentative to bring him even closer than he was. At this stage he didn't think he could push Komaeda away, anyway. Between making out with his very-hot-and-very-playful-today boyfriend and working on their next mission with a grumpy Togami, there was no hesitation on which option was more appealing.

“Do you want me to get in trouble ?” He mumbled in last ressort.

He only received a laugh at this one, and couldn't say anything more after that because Komaeda apparently decided that he is done with the pecking and kissed him straight on the mouth, his tongue pushing against Hinata’s lips. The other didn’t give in so easily, though, well-aware that if he signed for a full-make out session, he would never get to his meeting.

_But then again, would that be the end of the world ?_ _Togami would be pissed, be he was always pissed. You could always have this meeting and another day, another day when Komaeda wasn’t trying to devour you like he was right now and…_

At the exact moment where Hinata loosened his lips to welcome Komaeda’s tongue, the white-haired boy sat up straight, taking away the warmth of his body. He looked at Hinata, who was lying on the couch, panting and sweating, and _smirked_.

“Sorry, Hinata” He said, not sorry at all. “I know you have a meeting now, so let’s continue this later, okay ?”

He waited a few seconds, to see if maybe Hinata was going to send his meeting with Togami to hell, but when it didn’t happen, he chuckled and stood up, the red on his cheeks the last vestige of what went on between them.

Hinata looked at the clock, on the wall, and sighed.

Togami was going to kill him.

 

*

 

“Is everyone ready ?” Kazuichi screamed at the enthusiastic crowd, gathered on the beach.

To celebrate the first ‘real’ tropical summer on Jabberwock Island, Sonia and Koizumi had decided to organize a festival. They only had a few days to set up everything, but with the combined powers of Ultimates, nothing could resist them. Hanamura took care of the food, of course, Mioda was in charge of the music, Tsumiki and Kuzuryu made the decorations, and even Nidai and Owari helped to settle a bar on the beach.

Turning Sonia’s dream to see fireworks once again into reality, Kazuichi had claimed that he could try his hand at pyrotechnical work, and everyone was now ready to enjoy a ‘short but amazing show’ (sic).

“Ever seen a firework ?” Hinata asked to Komaeda, when they were both laying on the sand, Komaeda’s head on the other chest, Hinata’s fingers lazily caressing the nape of the white-haired boy’s neck.

“I think so” mumbled Komaeda.”I was very young, though. My parents brought me to a festival like this one. That seems… really far away.”

Hinata hummed in return. Sometimes he felt like he had lived a thousand lives, and that all of them didn’t connect quite right together. He wondered if it was somehow even worse for Komaeda.

“Well it’s my first time” Hinata said, before remembering. “Beside the one in the simulation. I was there for this one, too.”

“I wonder if it will feel any different ?” Komaeda asked.

Before Hinata could answer, Kazuichi asked a last time if everyone was ready to be “amazed” (sic), and everyone else cheered for him. Komaeda twisted his neck until he was able to look at Hinata, who smiled.

“I have a yukata and a hot date this time, so this better be different” he laughed.

“A hot date ?” Komaeda raised an eyebrow. “Should I be jealous ?”

Hinata pulled Komaeda higher, until they were both lying side to side.

“Mm… I wonder ?” He joked. “He gets me crazy sometimes, but I quite like that about him. Also, he is _very good_ at kissing”

Komaeda managed to get the hint at the last second, when he saw Hinata cock his head on the side and close his eyes, and he met his boyfriend halfway, welcoming him against his body in the sweetest way possible. He expected something quick and chaste, but was happy to find out that Hinata kept clinging to him, his lips moving against Komaeda’s with the assurance that he had only displayed behind closed doors until then.

Komaeda pulled the other boy over him, trapping the other between his arms and legs, and licking into Hinata’s open mouth until he was a shivering mess. Faintly, they could hear the fireworks’ detonations, and the rest of their friends screaming “ooooh” and “aaaaaah” anytime one of them exploded in a flash of lights. The white-haired boy felt a slow euphoria spread through his body, and he wondered if maybe he could die, right there, at this moment, just because no other instant would ever be better than this one.

Hinata eventually let him go, but they stayed close, breathing against each others. Hinata admired for a few seconds the way Komaeda’s whiteness was tainted by the fireworks’ colors. I love you, he thought, and even wondered if he should tell it, right here, right now.

“So ?” Kazuichi said. “Wasn’t it amazing ? What do you think ?”

While most of their friends congratulated the Ultimate Mechanist, Hinata laughed, still in Komaeda’s embrace, who needed to remember how the rest of his body was supposed to work before he could free him. He leaned toward Komaeda’s ears and whispered :

“Best. Fireworks. I’ve. Ever. Seen.”

 

*

 

Komaeda never woke up first. He was always the one that Hinata either kissed on the corner of his mouth or shook by the shoulders ( depending on how much he overslept, of course ). So when he opened his still heavy and blurry eyes to find Hinata’s figure sleeping next to him, he was a little surprised.

It was not a bad surprise, though. Being the one doing the waking up seemed nice too. He smiled, lazily, and moved a little closer, enjoying the other’s warmth. His lips were used to find their way toward Hinata’s face, and he kissed his cheek, frowning a little when his sensitive skin rubbed against the other’s stubble.

Hinata mumbled something in his sleep that sounded vaguely like ‘the flower ate the horse’ and Komaeda giggled behind his hand, before catching his boyfriend’s words with his own mouth, enjoying the softness, the compliance of Hinata’s lips, and the nice little taste of mint that…

He blinked. _Wait a second, mint ?_

“Hajime ?” He whispered, not wanting to break the quiet atmosphere of their room. “Did you brush your teeth before coming back to bed ?”

The smile that slowly flowered on Hinata’s face was precious, and Komaeda couldn’t even pretend being upset by his lie when he opened a very-awake eye and threw his arms around the white-haired boy.

“Maybe ?” He replied against Komaeda’s neck. “Is it bad ?”

It really wasn't, could only think Komaeda, his mouth otherwise busy.

This was a nice morning.


End file.
